


Kein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x12 Norman, F/M, Missing Scene, nicht ganz der erste Kuss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Vicki will eine Erinnerung los werden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2010  
> Beta: Yukai und Waldfee

Leise schloss Vicki die Tür hinter sich. Sie war zu Hause. In ihrem Refugium. Erleichtert lehnte sie die Stirn an das Holz.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Normann war wieder in der Hölle und die Artefakte waren vernichtet. Zusammen mit Henry und Mike hatte sie die Welt gerettet.

Vicki atmete tief ein und betrachtete ihre Handgelenke. Die Male schmerzten nicht mehr. Sie fühlten sich wie ganz normale Tätowierungen an. Aber das waren sie ja nicht. Und bestimmt keine Gabe, wie Norman behauptete. Dann sah Vicki, dass ihre Finger zitterten. Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu sammeln und sah wieder auf ihre Hände. Doch das Zittern hatte nicht aufgehört.

Es lag wohl daran, dass sie lange nichts gegessen hatte und die Nacht lang und anstrengend gewesen war. Vicki ging in die Küche, wärmte sich die Reste vom chinesischen Essen auf und aß sie.

Danach hatte das Zittern aufgehört.

Vicki wollte nur noch duschen und dann ins Bett gehen. Zehn Stunden schlafen und vergessen, was passiert war. Halt, sie hatte sich mit Henry darauf geeinigt, dass nichts geschehen war.

Leise seufzend stellte sie den leeren Teller auf die Anrichte, dann ging sie ins Bad.

Unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl ließ Vicki ihre Gedanken wandern.

Doch statt an etwas angenehmes zu denken, fragte sie sich, wie blind sie gewesen sein musste, dass sie auch nur einen Augenblick geglaubt hatte, dass die hübsche Larve Henry war. Norman hatte weder die Mimik, noch die Gesten des Vampirs auch nur ansatzweise kopiert. Vicki ärgerte sich, dass sie darauf reingefallen war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Norman genau das gesagt hatte, was sie schon immer von Henry hatte hören wollen. Und dann hatte sie sich auch noch dazu hinreißen lassen, ihn zu küssen. Das war schon schlimm genug. Viel schlimmer war es gewesen, als Norman versucht hatte, sie zu küssen.

Es war der schlechteste Kuss ihres Lebens gewesen. Bei dem Gedanken nahm sich Vicki die Zahnbürste und putzte ausgiebig die Zähne. Die Minze belebte und war angenehm. Aber wenige Minuten später hatte sie schon wieder einen fauligen Geschmack im Mund.

Vicki drehte den Wasserhahn ab, nahm sich ein Handtuch und rubbelte sich trocken. Danach wollte sie eigentlich ins Bett gehen, aber sie putzte sich schon wieder die Zähne, bis sie im Spiegel weiß strahlten. Es änderte nichts an dem Gefühl, immer noch beschmutzt zu sein.

Am schlimmsten war, dass sie diesen ekeligen Kuss mit Henry verband. Auch wenn er sie nicht geküsst hatte, so hatte Norman sich seines Aussehens bedient.

Was hatte Norman mit Henry gemacht, dass der alles vergessen wollte? Und wie sollte sie es vergessen? Dieser Kuss hatte sich leider bei ihr eingebrannt.

Vicki seufzte, sie brauchte ganz dringend eine gute Erinnerung, um das zu vergessen. Henry hatte sie zwar schon geküsst, aber er hatte sich viel mehr darauf konzentriert, das Blut von ihrer Wunde zu lecken und sie zum Heilen zu bringen. Nichts, was sie als wirklich angenehm bezeichnen würde. Warum musste er nur so fixiert auf ihr Blut sein?

Sie sah auf die Uhr und grinste. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie genau rechtzeitig eintreffen. Genug Zeit für ein angenehmes Erlebnis, aber zu wenig um ihre Vorsätze ernsthaft in Gefahr zu bringen. Das war zwar Henry gegenüber nicht fair, aber als ihr Freund würde er verstehen und ihr helfen – das hoffte Vicki.

 

Zehn Minuten vor Sonnenaufgang klopfte sie energisch an Henrys Tür.

„Mach auf! Ich bin's, Vicki!“

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann ließ Henry sie rein. Er hatte nur seinen seidenen Morgenmantel an und sah sie fragend an. „Du bist spät, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

„Ich weiß.“ Vicki atmete langsam ein und wieder aus, ging auf Henry zu, bis sie ihn fast berührte, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Statt nachzugeben und den Kuss zu erwidern, blieb er stocksteif stehen.

Das war ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis, auf das Vicki verzichten konnte. Norman hatte vor einigen Stunden genau so auf ihre Annäherung reagiert. Es war schrecklich.

Enttäuscht löste sie sich von Henry. Er sah sie verwundert an.

Vicki wurde bewusst, wie untypisch ihr Verhalten war und dass er eine Erklärung verdient hatte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid“, setzte sie an. „Aber egal, wie oft ich mir die Zähne putze, immer habe ich einen schwefeligen Geschmack im Mund.“

„Moment. Soll das heißen, dass Norman dich wirklich geküsst hat?“

„So schlecht, dass ich wusste, dass du es nicht sein konntest, aber ich werde verdammt noch Mal die Erinnerung daran nicht los.“

Henry grinste spitzbübisch. „Und dann kommst du zu mir, damit ich dich richtig küsse.“

„Es ist zwar, als ob ich den Teufel mit dem Belzebub austreibe, aber genau so habe ich es mir vorgestellt“, gab Vicki zu.

„Und damit du in deiner Rechtschaffenheit nicht gefährdet wirst, kommst du kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, damit ich deine Unschuld nicht aufs Spiel setzen kann.“

Bevor Vicki protestieren konnte, nahm Henry ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er sie los, zog den Morgenmantel aus und schlüpfte nackt, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, unter die Decke.

Fasziniert sah Vicki dem Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der marmorfarbenen Haut zu. Er bewegte sich anders als Norman es getan hatte, viel mehr wie ein Raubtier.

„Komm her!“ Als Vicki zögerte, klopfte er auf die Bettdecke. „Die Sonne geht gleich auf und wenn du noch deinen Kuss haben willst, dann musst du zu mir kommen.“ Dabei lächelte er sie an und Vickis Beine gaben beinahe nach, weil sie zu Pudding wurden.

Sie schaffte es, zu ihm zu gehen und sich hinzusetzen.

„So ist es besser.“

Henry hob seine Hand und schob eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, dann glitten seine kühlen Finger erst über ihr Ohr, dann über ihr Kinn, bis sie ihre Lippen berührten.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte Vicki und schloss die Augen. Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort.

Er unterbrach den Körperkontakt, nur um ihr die Brille abzunehmen.

Vicki hörte, wie das Gestell auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt wurde.

„Bist du bereit?“

Sie nickte nur und fühlte, wie er sie zu sich runter zog.

Lächelnd ließ sie es zu.

Und dann fühlte Vicki Henrys kühle Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Es war nichts unsicheres, nichts das in irgendeiner Weise an Norman erinnerte. Es war himmlisch.

Vicki schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung, gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin und als seine Zunge um Einlass bat, öffnete sie bereitwillig die Lippen.

Es war das Beste, was sie jemals gefühlt hatte. Sie blieb nicht untätig und erkundete seinen Mund. Als sie seine spitzen Zähne fühlte, erschauerte sie und drängte sich näher an den Vampir.

Doch dann löste sich Henry von ihr. Viel zu früh für ihren Geschmack.

„Was ist?“

Er lächelte sie an. „Die Sonne geht auf.“

Henry strich mit seinem Daumen noch einmal über ihre Lippen. „Bis später.“ Dann glitt er in das Reich der Toten.

 

Vicki saß noch eine ganze Weile an seinem Bett. Es war wie immer. Er atmete nicht, sein Herz schlug nicht und bis zum Sonnenuntergang würde er sich nicht mehr rühren.

Genau so wenig fühlte er, dass sie mit ihren Fingern ganz sacht seine Lippen berührte.

„Bis später, Henry. Und danke.“

Sie stand auf und sah auf ihn hinab. Sie konnte nur an den Kuss denken, den er ihr gegeben hatte, sämtliche Erinnerungen an Norman waren ausgelöscht.


End file.
